Paramount Home Media Distribution Feature Presentation IDs
United States May 17, 1989-2007 First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (rare version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (slightly more common version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (common version).jpg 82123231-2C7B-437E-9A03-7C2E2FB0F26F.jpeg CEFF4009-4F10-489C-8A35-2CBD8190BBC0.jpeg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (golden words).png 6F8C44F1-EB14-403C-AF17-1447027B6A53.jpeg Nickname: "Feature Presentation", "Abstract Mountain" ID: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID used until 1997, but the gold text on the heliotrope gradient background instead reads "FEATURE PRESENTATION" and the bumper cuts to the warning screen instead of a trailer after it. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount was using at the time: * May-November 1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" * November 1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (in a sans serif font) * 1995-2007: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font.) Variants: * A rare sub-variant of the 1995 variant has the ID cut to black after "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zooms in at the camera. This was spotted only on the 1997 VHS releases of The Godfather trilogy, the 2003 Filipino VCD of Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, and UK tapes that have special features after the film. * On tapes with the Gulf+Western variant, the zoom-in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is extended a bit to show a gold screen, which cuts to the warning screen 1-2 seconds later. * On Gulf+Western-era releases of the first four Star Trek motion pictures, the beginning logo frame fades in slower and is still for a few seconds before the audio and animation start as usual. As with the above mentioned variant, the zoom-in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is extended a bit to show a gold screen, which cuts to the warning screen 1-2 seconds later. This can also be seen in black and white on Sunset Boulevard. *On the 1989 VHS of Will Penny, the ID cuts to black after the gold screen from "FEATURE PRESENTATION" as the warning screen is placed at the beginning of the tape. * Sometimes, on early tapes, the gold screen from the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text cuts to a black screen. Then, the warning screen pops up. This appears on The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live, Coming To America, The Experts, True Grit (1969), Let's Dance and the 1989 releases of Grease and The Ten Commandments. * A black and white variant exists. This can be found on VHS reprints of Sunset Boulevard, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance, The Desperate Hours, and The Delicate Delinquent, and a Laserdisc reprint of The Courageous Dr. Christain. * On the 1991 screener VHS of Hired to Kill, the logo cuts in. FX/SFX: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID, but it instead cuts to the warning screen. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID used until 1997, but the announcer, Brian Cummings, instead says "And now we're pleased to bring you...our feature presentation". This was usually used on videocassettes that had previews before the film, though it strangely appears on Timeline, Paycheck, Extreme Ops, select prints of The Naked Gun, the 1991 releases of the first five Star Trek motion pictures (in addition to the 1989 release of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) and Footloose, A Soldier's Sweetheart, the 1998 print of Kid Cop, Star Trek: Nemesis, The Prince and Me, 2005 reprints of Mean Girls and School of Rock, promotional copies of Teletubbies: Naughty Noo-Noo!, Boohbah: Hot Dog and Jay-Z: Fade to Black, and alternating prints of Patriot Games, Necessary Roughness, Major League, Cousins, and Scrooged, all of which have no previews. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: * A variation exists where Brian Cummings says "Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation". This was used with all three byline variants, and can be found on Laserdiscs, as well as videocassette titles which have no previews before the film (such as the 1989 releases of the first four Star Trek motion pictures, Cheers videotapes, the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web, the 1998 release of A Separate Peace, select prints of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the full-screen edition of Forrest Gump, Blue's Clues: Blue's Story Time, Nick Jr.'s 2001 Imagine That! compilation, some Paramount promo tapes, Nickelodeon Super Toons, the widescreen edition of Forrest Gump, a 1999 reprint of Wayne's World 2, and the remake of Yours, Mine, and Ours, which was the last Paramount movie ever released on VHS and the last overall Paramount tape to have this variation). On very rare occasions, though, this variation did appear right after previews, examples including: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Wayne's World, the 1996 VHS of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the 1998 promotional VHS of Dead Man On Campus, three out of four videocassettes sold as part of a 1993 McDonald's promotion, including Ghost, Wayne's World, and The Addams Family (these releases have the Rank Home Video print logo on one of the spines on the slipcovers for those films and a face label on the tapes with a special red, yellow, black and white color scheme; Charlotte's Web uses the normal voiceover), and the 2005 screener tape of Asylum. *On the VHS of The Desperate Hours and the Laserdisc of The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live (both from 1989), as well as some screener tapes, the ending of the fanfare is cut off. *On the 1991 screener VHS of Subspecies, the ID is silent. *On the 1991 screener VHS of Hired to Kill, due to the ID cutting in, the theme starts a split-second in. Availability: Very common. It appears on most Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases. *The Gulf+Western variant is the toughest find of the three (as it was only used for six months before being replaced by the Paramount Communications variant), but can be found on early releases with this bumper such as the first four Star Trek motion pictures, the 1989 release of Grease, Major League, Coming to America (where it made its debut), The Naked Gun: From the Flies of the Police Squad!, Pet Sematary, Puppet Master, The Experts, Cousins, Popeye, True Grit (1969), Arrowhead, Let's Dance, War & Peace, The Naked Prey, Will Penny, The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live, and a reprint of Sunset Boulevard and The Desperate Hours. *The Paramount Communications variant is a bit easier to find, and can be found on 1989-1995 releases such as VHS releases of both Wayne's World films, Coneheads, one-third of the Paramount Peanuts VHS releases, the 1990 release of Grease, Ghost, Forrest Gump, the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web, Cool World, and both Paramount Addams Family movies. *The Viacom variant is the most common and appears on most Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases from 1995 to 2006, including those from Nickelodeon, CBS Video, and MTV Home Video, as well as some Paramount Communications reprints. This version was first used on the retail release of Drop Zone (the screener version used the Paramount Communications byline). *Strangely, on the 1998 VHS of Titanic (Cassette #1), this bumper is not shown at all and it just goes straight to the warning screen (it might be because it was co-produced by 20th Century Fox, or there wasn't much room on the tape). It also wasn't seen on the 1991 VHS releases of the Indiana Jones trilogy, the 1989 VHS of The Shootist, the 1991 laserdisc of Apocalypse Now, the 1989 laserdisc of The Naked Gun, some Star Trek: The Animated Series tapes, a different version of The Truman Show, some Boohbah tapes such as Snowman and Comfy Armchair, and most French Canadian releases after Malofilm ceased French Canadian distribution of Paramount titles. *The ID appears twice on double feature demo tapes from Paramount, preceding both features on the cassette. *The last commercial VHS tape to use this was Go Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas!, which is also the final Paramount VHS ever released, though it made one more appearance on an extremely rare 2007 demo VHS of The Wonder Pets: Save the Wonder Pets!. Editor's Note: Despite the nature of this bumper and its primitive CGI animation (including the text becoming pixelated upon zoom-in), it held up pretty well throughout its lifespan, and as such has become a favorite bumper of many. May 21-December 10, 2002 Second Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper.jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (golden words).png Nicknames: "Feature Presentation II", "CGI Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Paramount" ID: An enhanced version of the previous ID. A full color version of the "Ultra Majestic Mountain" (90th Anniversary version) appears in a flat frame that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the frame flies off as the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a moving dark cloud background, eventually zooming in towards the screen in a trail of gold light, cutting to the warning screen. Variant: Select prints of Changing Lanes use this ID, but it instead cuts to the 1995-2006 warning screen. FX/SFX: Same as above, except for the moving cloud background and the gold trail. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as above. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: A very rare variant has the "Paramount is..." voiceover. The only known releases with this variant are Damaged Care, Bleacher Bums, The Day Reagan Was Shot, My Horrible Year!, Bobbie's Girl, and demo tapes from this era such as those of SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies, Rugrats: Mysteries, and Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Availability: Rare. *It first appeared on select prints of Vanilla Sky, and can also be seen on certain 2002 Paramount 90th Anniversary VHS releases, such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Rugrats: Christmas, select VHS prints of Crossroads, Jackass: Volumes 1, 2, and 3, MTV Yoga, Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music, Lucky Break, The Sum of All Fears, K-19: The Widowmaker (last appearance), My Horrible Year!, Damaged Care, Bleacher Bums, The Day Reagan Was Shot, The Emperor's New Clothes, the demo VHS tapes of SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies, Rugrats: Mysteries and Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time!, Changing Lanes, Little Bill: Merry Christmas Little Bill, Dora the Explorer: Christmas, and Bobbie's Girl. *Some tapes from the year, such as other prints of Vanilla Sky and Crossroads, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, 9/11: The Filmmakers' Commemorative Edition, SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween, Rugrats: Halloween, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Serving Sara, Blue's Clues: Meet Joe!, the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Rat Race, Rugrats: Easter, Little Bill: I Love Animals, and We Were Soldiers, have the 90th Anniversary logo on the spine but do not have this ID on the tape. Editor's Note: A good bumper even though it didn't see as much exposure as the previous one. United Kingdom 1999-2004 ID: On the same aurora background as the CIC Video Logo, we see the white words "FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: The aurora background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on UK PAL Paramount VHS releases from 1999 to 2004. 2003-October 2006 ID: Inside the projector where the warning screen and bumpers of the time took place, we see the filmstrips with different film symbols on it and we have many cuts of the filmstrip in sync with the music. As we fade to the close up of the filmstrip we zoom in till the entire filmstrip flashes and we cut to black. FX/SFX: The filmstrips in action. Music/Sounds: Same as the Paramount 2003-2006 bumpers, but the music is shortened and the projector noises are added in the background. Availability: Seen on many 2003-06 Paramount releases, such as The Core, Clockstoppers, Action Man: X Missions, SpongeBob Squarepants: Tide & Seek, & Rugrats Go Wild Editor's Note: Due to a lack of feature presentation text, some have been left unsure what this bumper is. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Paramount IDs Category:Paramount Home Entertainment